Glaçantes d'amour
by Dissemblables
Summary: Il y avait cette chose qui rongeait Torch. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une chose, mais plutôt quelqu'un.


**Petit blabla :** Bonjouur ! Avant toute chose, voici le petit rappel habituel disant que je ne possède malheureusement pas les personnages. Sinon, n'oubliez pas que les reviews font toujours très plaisir, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, n'hésitez pas ! Enfin je vais arrêter là et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, a bientôt, j'espère. Ah oui, et langage parfois un peu fleuri.

* * *

Allongé dans mon lit, le bras soutenant ma tête, je faisais rebondir une balle sur le plafond depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il était dans les environs de trois heures du matin, et je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Il y ne pas parvenir à dormir, quand vos yeux se ferment mais que vous ne dormez pas, ce qui est supportable, et ne pas parvenir à dormir, quand juste le fait de vous imaginez dormir vous donne envie de vomir. J'étais dans ce dernier état.

Ce qui me rendait de très mauvaise humeur. Et penser à la cause de cette impossibilité à dormir me rongeait, mais en même temps, elle me faisait frissonner de plaisir, du bout de mes cheveux jusqu'à mes orteils. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne pouvait m'empêcher de voir son regard d'un bleu glacier pénétrant qui me donne l'impression de me sonder, ses cheveux si clairs qu'ils en seraient presque blanc, cette manie qu'il a de passer sa main dedans lorsque qu'il est frustré, son corps si... Hum. Des pensées pas très catholiques me traversèrent l'esprit. Je m'en délectais quelque secondes, puis les chassa quand elles devinrent trop frustrantes. Je poussais un long soupir. Comment ais-je pu en arriver là? Comment moi, Torch, capitaine de Prominence, équipe de division Suprême de l'Académie Alius, celle qui mérite d'obtenir le titre de Génésis, ai-je pu céder au charme de mon pire rival ? Oui, même Xéné ne peux pas rivaliser de charme avec lui. Mais le mal est là, je suis tombé amoureux. _Tomber amoureux..._ Un dicton dit que tout est dans le premier mot. Je crois bien que c'est exact.

-Pourquoi toi?

Mais la question est : Dois-je lui dire ou pas? Je voudrais. Je voudrais tellement. Mais je le connais par cœur. Les histoires d'amour, ça n'est pas son genre. Ça ne marcherait pas. En plus, quelque chose a changé entre nous. Ça doit être à cause de moi. Comme un imbécile, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir dès qu'il me parle. Et encore, je me contrôle. Pfff... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais pas du tout. Peu à peu, la fatigue prit le dessus. Due aux entraînements intensifs, elle devint vite de plus en plus imposante. Bien qu'il ne me reste que trois heures dans le monde des rêves, je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de Morphée.

-Hey, Torch, tu dois te lever!

-...

-Torch ! Mec, réveille-toi!

-...Heat, laisse-moi dormir.

-J'veux bien moi aussi dormir, mais le fait est que tu as loupé le p'tit dej, et qu'il est neuf heure quarante cinq, ce qui veux dire que l'entraînement démarre dans un quart d'heure!

\- Putain, tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt!

D'un coup, je me relevai et m'assit dans mon lit. Ma tête tournait, et Heat, qui s'était reculé, vis mon trouble et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Torch, tout va bien ?

-... Ouais, t'occupe. Vas rejoindre les autres, j'arriverais pour trente.

-Ok, si tu le dis.

Ce qui est bien avec Heat, c'est qu'il comprend quand il ne faut pas insister. Comme maintenant. Je posai mes pieds hors du lit, mais ma tête me lança encore affreusement. D'un pas incertain, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, prenant aux passage mes vêtements. Le miroir m'offrit une image de moi, assez... repoussante. Enfin bon. Même fatigué, bon d'accord, quasiment mort, je suis rapide pour me préparer.

Dans les couloirs, je croisai Fox. Mon cœur s'emballa, tandis que des papillons voletaient dans mon ventre. Mais Fox me regarda bizarrement, la tête légèrement penchée, ce qui lui donnait un air, assez mignon, je dois l'avouer. Mais gardant mon comportement habituel avec les autres personnes, je pris une voix moqueuse, mais où perça un soupçon d'inquiétude.

-J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

-Oui. Des cernes. Tu devrais dormir plus la nuit.

...

Fox, s'inquiète ? A peine eus-je reprit mes esprit et fermer ma bouche, qui s'était entrouverte sous le coup de l'étonnement, il était déjà partit. Je n'en revenais pas. Depuis que nous sommes dans des équipes de divisions suprêmes, il ne m'adresse plus la parole, si ce n'est pour me défier ou me lancer des rares piques. Son genre, s'est plutôt d'ignorer les gens. Et là, il ... s'inquiète ? Pour moi ? Ce n'est pas gênant, mais c'est... étrange ? Oui, c'est ça, étrange. Enfin bon. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser trop à ça, je devais me dépêcher d'aller à l'entraînement.

* * *

Pourquoi ?! Depuis le début de la journée, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un seul but, alors qu'il n'y a même pas de gardiens dans les cages ! Ce n'est pas possible! Je ne parvenais même plus à faire des passes correctes, tout mon jeu était en train de tomber sous mes yeux.

-Cap'taine! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Là, c'en fut trop. Je me tournai vers Nepten. Il est étonné, mais surtout, je vis qu'il ne me comprenait plus. Je baissai la tête et serra les poings. C'est vrai, c'est quoi mon problème ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? La rage se lisait sur mon visage, je le savais. Tous mes coéquipiers s'éloignèrent d'un pas, tandis que Heat, lui, s'approcha de moi.

-Hey, Torch, faut qu'on parle. Les gars, retournés vous entraîner, on vous rejoint!

Mes joueurs acquiescèrent, un peu inquiets. Le blond me m'amena vers le banc de touche. Il s'y assit, et me fit comprendre que je devais faire de même.

-Sérieux, pourquoi t'es dans cette état ?

-Mais je sais pas ! Non, je sais pas pourquoi! Et ça me soûle putain !

J'avais craqué. Je savais que je ne devait pas m'en prendre à Heat, il ne le méritais pas. Alors pour que ça ne finisse pas mal, sous les yeux ahuris de tous mes coéquipiers et ceux de Heat, désolés, je sortis en vitesse du terrain.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées. Tout me semblai si terne, mes yeux se fermaient, mais je continuais à marcher. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, je ne me le demandais même pas. Je me dirigeais là où je sentais que je devais aller. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à jouer. Pourquoi je ne me comprenais plus moi même. C'est pas mon genre de penser autant. Mais en ce moment, ça m'arrivait tout le temps. Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que j'ai-

-Mais c'est à cause de lui alors!

C'est à cause de lui que je ne me contrôlais plus! C'est à cause de lui que je ne me sentais plus le même ! Tout est à cause de lui... J'ouvris les yeux, et regarda autour de moi. Je crois que je ne suis jamais venu dans cette partie de l'Academie Alius. Je m'étais perdu, mais quel con! Mais je me décidai à continuer mon chemin. Tant qu'à être perdu, autant l'être totalement. Alors je marchais, je marchais, et je marchais.

Mais finalement, j'atteignis plutôt rapidement une porte. Je m'arrêtai devant. Une lumière blanche s'en dégageait, elle m'aveuglait, je n'y voyais rien. Je me décidai à avancer. La lumière se fit moins intense et j'ouvris mes paupières, clignant des yeux pensant quelques instants.

-Ben ça alors...

L'entraînement des Diamond. J'étais arrivé aux gradins entourant le terrain d'entraînement des Diamond Dust. L'équipe de Fox. J'en fus sur le cul. Inconsciemment, j'étais arrivé là, alors que je ne savais même pas qu'il où il se situait. Après avoir fait une rapide inspection des lieux, mes yeux tombèrent d'eux même sur Fox. Un sifflet dans la main, à proximité de sa bouche et de ses lèvres pales et charnues, celles qui me donnaient envie de les croquer à pleines dents, il donnait des directives à tous les membres de son équipe. Il avait les yeux partout sur le terrain, même d'où j'étais, je les voyais suivre à la fois les attaquants, les milieux de terrains, les défenseurs et le gardien.

\- Frost, Blown ! Quand vous montez, faites plus attention à vos dribbles !

Balen, Droll, Rhine ! Soyez toujours en mouvement pour prendre le ballon à l'adversaire !

Arkew, Clear, Gocker, Icer ! Dès que vous récupérez le ballon, montez à l'attaque ! La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque!

Beluga ! Lorsque tu rattrapes un tir, ne perds pas de temps et remes la balle en jeu !

Sa voix... Elle me faisait tant vibrer, alors que j'étais tout en haut des gradins. Elle est tellement grave et pourtant si douce. Juste parfaite. Des larmes perlaient à mes yeux. Penser que cette voix ne me dira jamais je t'aime, ne prononcera jamais mon prénom en étant essoufflée de plaisir, ne sera jamais là pour me réconforter, juste y penser me donnait envie de vomir. Mes larmes coulaient, je ne pouvais pas les en empêcher. Mais je restais là, assis sur un siège, à le regarder. Je ne pouvais pas le faire en publique, mais même si ça me tuait, j'en avais besoin. Pour moi, il est comme une drogue. Oui, ce mec est ma drogue. Il y en a qui prennent du cannabis, de la nicotine ou autre, et bien moi, je regardais Fox.

-Une drogue...

Mais là, il se retourna. Est- ce qu'il m'avait entendu ? Je ne le savais pas, et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais. Mais le fait est qu'il me vit et que moi, j'aperçus ses yeux bleus se remplir d'incompréhension. De là où il était, il devait voir mes larmes, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais je ne pouvais détourner mes pupilles, l'attraction était trop grande. Nous restions je ne sais combien de temps comme ça, tout les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Mais apparemment, suffisamment pour que les joueurs des Diamonds remarquent que leur capitaine ne leur donnaient plus d'ordres et de commentaires. Petit à petit, le silence se fit dans la salle, me ramenant par la même occasion sur terre.

Je balayai du regard les autres joueurs, les yeux légèrement embués, puis me leva et tourna les talons. Je me sentais en rage, oui, en rage que les Diamond m'aient vu dans cet état. Et savoir que Fox aussi m'avait vu ainsi. Je n'ai jamais réussi à doser mes émotions. C'est sûrement pour ça que n'était en train de me diriger vers ma chambre, bousculant tous ceux qui me croisait. Plus je marchais, plus je m'échauffais. Ainsi, quand je rejoins enfin ma pièce, je venais juste de dégommer un Gémeaux. Le pauvre n'avait pas eu le temps de me voir qu'il était déjà la tête dans le mur. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de regarder de qui il pouvait s'agir. Je claquai la porte et me laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Je me sentais mort, mais un mort ne ressent pas d'émotion, non ?

-J'en ai marre putain, j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? J'ai rien demandé merde !

J'étais littéralement en train de péter un câble. Je détruisais tout ce qui se trouvait à coté de moi. Chaise, bureau, armoire, lit, tous y passait. Je savais avoir un coude écorché et une griffue au niveau de ma joue, mais la douleur physique n'était pas comparable à celle qui me broyait le cœur, qui me le rendait en cendre. Mais je finis par arrêter, le souffle court, les poings serrés. Je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, assis dans un coin de la pièce, mes genoux repliés contre moi.

Toc, toc toc. Je relevais la tête, le bruit ayant cassé le silence dans lequel j'étais prostré. Toc toc toc. Après quelques instants, je compris que l'on frappait a ma porte. Mais je ne voulais voir personne. Surtout, je voulais que personne ne me voie. Ce n'est pas un état digne de la personne qu'ils voient en moi. Alors après avoir murmuré des phrases sans queues ni têtes pour voir si ma voix tenais, je pris la parole, d'une voix posée que j'espérais calme.

-Je veux voir personne.

-Torch ouvre cette porte immédiatement.

-Dégage putain ! Y'a quoi que tu comprends pas dans " je veux voir personne" ?

Je m'étais énervé, mais la personne insistait, encore et encore. Je me tus dans l'espoir qu'elle finirait par renoncer, mais non, elle continuait, inlassablement. Cela empirait, la personne avait l'air elle aussi de s'énerver. Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître sa voix, étouffée par la porte.

-Putain Torch ouvre cette porte où je la défonce!

Tiens, elle avait l'air d'être vraiment énervé là. Mais personne n'arrive à détruire les portes, même pas moi. Alors je la laissais continuer de parler. Puis j'entendis des coups dans la porte. Je relevai la tête, effrayé. Non, il n'allait pas oser quand même? Le bruit d'autres coups résonna dans la pièce. Si, on dirait bien. Mais tout de façon, il n'y arriverait pas. Alors il pouvait continuer. Mais, comme pour me contredire, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les verrous avaient du lâcher. Puis j'eus un instant de flottement en découvrant la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil.

Fox. Fox était sur le seuil. Fox. Était. Sur. Le. Seuil. De. Ma. Chambre. Je voyais ce dernier regarder ma pièce, et à chaque fois que sa tête bougeait d'un degré, son air devenait de plus en plus étonné, ahuri. Puis ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur moi. Des papillons volèrent dans mon ventre, mes mains devenaient moites. Mais surtout, surtout, mes larmes revenaient à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas les lui cacher et, de toute façon, je n'en avais pas envie. Je le vis avancer vers moi, et de nouveau, de l'incompréhension se lisait dans son regard. Il s'assit à coté de moi, vraiment très près. Mes joues prirent une teinte légèrement rougeâtre mais je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma tête sur l'épaule qui m'était offerte. M'attendant à être repousser, je ne pus être que surpri quand il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

-Torch...

-... Quoi ?

\- Honnêtement, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-...

-Torch s'il te plait...

-...

-...Chagrin d'amour ?

Je relevai vivement la tête et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?

-J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?

-...Oui...

-Et je peux savoir c'est qui ?

-...

-Torch... Tu veux que je devine ?

-... Si ça te fais plaisir.

-Une fille de division suprême ?

-... Non.

Fox, qui s'était mis à regarder le plafond, posa ses grands yeux glacés sur mon visage, ce qui me fit frissonner.

-Ce n'est quand même pas une fille de La Tempête des Gémeaux ou d'Epsilon ?

-... Qui te dit que c'est une meuf ?

A nouveaux, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il me regarda, ahuri. Je sus que ce que je venais de lui sortir avait l'air de lui faire l'effet d'une bombe. Maintenant il allait me haïr, et j'en sortirais encore un peu plus mort. J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux, laissant de nouvelles larmes couler sur mes joues. Comment ais-je pu lui dire que j'étais gay? Je me mordis la lèvre, jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide coule dans ma gorge.

Mais soudain, je sentis un souffle sur mon front, et je relevai la tête, relâchant la pression de mes dents sur mes lèvres. Mon corps rata un battement lorsque je vis que la tête de Fox se trouvait seulement à quelques centimètres, quelques petits centimètres de la mienne. Mes yeux faisaient des allers-retours entres les siens et ses lèvres. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, et j'eus l'impression que la température de la pièce monta d'un cran. Alors que je fermais les yeux pour savourer la proximité de nos corps, je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer, saccadée.

Une sensation de bien-être contra le hoquet de surprise qui voulut sortir de ma bouche lorsque je sentis ses lèvres contres les miennes. Je les avais reconnues, ses lèvres auxquelles j'avais tant pensé, ses lèvres sont j'avais tant imaginée leur saveur, ses lèvres dont j'avais tant observé leurs formes pures. Mais elles s'enlevèrent bien trop vite à mon goût, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration. Qui se dissipa bien vite lorsque les orbes bleus de Fox s'encrèrent dans les miennes, glaçantes de désir.

-Je t'aime.

Glaçantes d'amour.


End file.
